The Only One
by Steve Jester
Summary: Strange Dreams, Angels bathed in mysterious light and my girlfriend showing up... all in the day of me, Ellen Dunkel


_**The Only One**_  
By: Steven Jester  
Prologue: A Crazy Dream  
(I do not own El Goonish Shive, that belongs to Dan Shive)

A darkened sky cleared over my head. The remnants of the sun reflected blood red against the bluish grey of the clouds. A figure bathed in white appeared before my eyes… blinding against the darkness beyond. Her form was bare, but she was clothed in light. A pair of midnight black wings unfolded from behind her back, but still this blonde haired Angel was bathed in vivid white light. The Angel would then speak in a serene voice, "_Depression and despair will reign in the heart of the Savior for her creation was not called for by the sacred Mother. She will be called to a throne of great power. She will search for refuge in the sacred Mother and yet her unbearable task has been chosen. It is fate and so it shall be. The fate of the planet, nay the universe, is in her hands._" Just like that she was gone, replacing her was the darkness. It became so cold…

Then I woke up to the sound of the alarm spewing the news of the morning as if it was significant. I yawned and stretched before shutting off the pollution source. I rose from my bed and quickly dressed. A knock at my door quickly averted me from my musings, "Come in."

The door opened and standing in the threshold was my 'brother,' Elliot. Elliot and I are almost exactly alike as far as looks, as I originally 'was' Elliot for most of my life. It's only been in the past few months since an … interesting turn of events that led to me being 'born.' Anyway, Elliot stood tall, around five foot ten; wearing the uniform for his school. I smirked to myself, glad I didn't have to wear any uniforms. His trademark brown Dunkel hair was neatly combed except for the small tuft in back. He had an annoyed look on his face… that's not good. "Ellen, you do realize that Nanase has been waiting for ten minutes now?"

I looked at the clock… "I overslept!" I brushed passed Elliot and ran down the stairs. I arrived in the kitchen and looked over at the table. Nanase, her fire like hair brought back in a pony tail, sat there with a peculiar look. "Morning Nanase!" I said while I went to grab some breakfast. Her look didn't change, except her eyes kept following me, or more specifically my chest. "What? Did I not grab a clean…?" I said as I looked down, but then noticed that I hadn't quite buttoned up my shirt all the way. I turned around and buttoned it up quickly, deciding to relieve my girlfriend's blushing. I turn back around and smirk "I didn't want to give you a free show…"

Nanase chuckled, "Save it. I know how hard it is for you to wake up in the morning." She sighed as she leaned back, showing off her assets to me in a move that I knew was meant to get back at me.

Elliot came back into the room and sighed, "You two…"

Nanase and I looked at him and answered, "Yes?" I added a little eye flutter to confuse him.

Elliot however stayed unfazed, "are going to break me if you keep this up."

Nanase's face contorted into a cruel smile, "What? Just because your ex-girlfriend and your sister are dating doesn't mean we'll break _you_…"

I played along a little, "Elliot thinking those thoughts about me?" I visibly shuddered, "That's sick man."

"Yea, yea, yea… laugh it up you two," Elliot said as Nanase and I burst out laughing. "If you two will be quiet for a moment I was about to say that wasn't it a few months ago that you were denying the fact that you are gay rather vehemently, Nanase?"

Nanase shut up quickly, "I still am with certain people," she said with a little sadness, "but that can't be helped… I'd rather not get the 'gays are damned to an eternity in hellfire' speech directed at me just yet."

Elliot shook his head, "Your mother still not approving of the whole thing?"

I shook my head, "Makes it hard to get a decent date I'll tell you…"

Elliot instantly hightailed it out of the kitchen…which set off another round of laughter between Nanase and I. I smiled as Nanase and I continued to get ready for school, forgetting everything I could about that weird dream… despite my gut telling me I shouldn't.

AN: Please R&R... this I believe... is the first EGS fanfic posted here...


End file.
